


【拉郎PWP】[Richard Matt×Orian Franklin]一切都与性有关

by Jessica682



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 鬼知道我是怎么想到这一对的拉郎的可能大概算是漫威MCU宇宙长老兄弟/高天尊×收藏者/的衍生cp吧…两个老男人真美好啊！！求求你们吃这一对吧！





	【拉郎PWP】[Richard Matt×Orian Franklin]一切都与性有关

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼知道我是怎么想到这一对的拉郎的
> 
> 可能大概算是漫威MCU宇宙长老兄弟/高天尊×收藏者/的衍生cp吧…
> 
> 两个老男人真美好啊！！求求你们吃这一对吧！

Richard Matt思考过很多事情，而且他也预料到很多事，就像他一开始就预料到了David会加入他计划里一样。他对于这些事情有着敏锐的嗅觉。

不过，他没有预料到的是在丛林里最后的那一枪并没有杀了他。而自己醒过来后看到的也不是正规医院的病房和看守的警察，反而是间看起来有些破旧的仓库周围没有一个人在看守。

Matt有些难以捉摸究竟是发生什么，但他身上包扎好的伤口传来的阵痛感和手腕上手铐的触感告诉他，这不是什么狗屁天堂也不是什么临死前的幻觉。

“看起来你已经提前醒了，我亲爱的。”

男人的声音像是带着热气的黑咖啡，似乎能让人品尝出他语调中的醇香，Matt没有意识到自己舔了舔嘴唇。

“自我介绍一下Orian Franklin，一个正在招募能帮助到家族事业的人。很抱歉刚刚我需要去处理一些事物。”男人走近了Matt的病床，将胸前口袋中的手帕拽出擦净了双手残留的血液后随意的扔到了身后。

“这…里…”Matt张口才发现自己的喉咙干涩的几乎发不出来声音，而Orian的手也刚好放到了他的嘴唇上。

“shh，先别急着发问，逃犯先生。”男人的伸进了自己的口袋里拿出了一根香烟，给自己点燃了起来。

“让我介绍完都发生了什么。”Orian眯着眼将一口烟雾缓慢的在Matt的面前呼出。

没有感到冒犯，Matt扯起了嘴角笑了笑，他现在已经对面前这个男人感到一丝兴趣了。

更何况他现在已经确定，无论安全与否这个男人现在绝对不会将他交到警察的手里。Matt放松了紧绷的肌肉，那就不如安静的听他能带给自己什么好处吧。

“正如你所看到的，我动用了一些关系将‘死后’的你送到了这里。我从丹尼莫拉那里听过不少关于你的事情。”

Orian再一次靠近了Matt的脸旁。

“不得不说，你的那些事迹，让我有些着迷。”

他的拇指轻轻的擦过了Matt的嘴唇。

“你能在那个特殊的地方做到这些一定是有着特殊的才能。”

他的另一只手将只燃烧到一半的烟卷扔掉，轻轻抚上了Matt的脖子。

“而我需要这种才能，并且我也十分的肯定你会答应我为你提供的工作邀请。”

Matt能闻到这个人手指尖残留的血腥味，以及能感受到男人身上散发的温度。这让Matt不得不用铐在病床上的手支撑起自己，才能调整自己越来越发紧的裤子。

而Orian显然看到了Matt的小动作，他的将放在脖子上的那只手一路向下划，停留在病床上的人两腿之间凸起的部分，用手指打着转。

Matt笑着扬起头发出了一声轻哼。而Orian则突然跨坐在他的身上俯视着他。

“告诉我亲爱的，你给那个女人她想要的东西的时候做了什么？”

Matt猛的抬起了自己的身子，手铐与病床发出的声响在空荡的仓库内异常的刺耳。两个人之间只有一根手指的距离，Matt可以轻易舔上这个漂亮男人的下巴。

“It's always about sex,Dear.”

Orian轻笑着扯开了身下人的皮带，将那根已经硬的不行的勃起释放了出来。手指轻轻揉搓着不停渗出前液的顶端，用膝盖压住对方想要抬起的双腿。

“放轻松Matt，在这里需要按照我的规则继续。”

说着他褪下自己的裤子，令Matt眼前一亮的是这个男人没有穿内裤，圆润的屁股从白色的西裤中露出，这能比得上Matt看过的任何色情的场景。

Matt咬上了男人的脖颈但并没有用力，更像是在吸吮，他们双方都知道对方不可能对自己造成任何伤害，所以Orian扬起了头放任他继续啃咬着自己。

调整好了姿势，Orian对着那根被自己撸的已经湿透了的阴茎缓慢的坐了下去。

“Fuck！”这句话两个人几乎是同时说出来的。

Matt能料到到这个婊子一定是提前扩张过了，但是从穴口进入后的湿热与紧致感，让Matt一瞬间差点以为这个男人才是第一次做。

而Orian则享受着缓慢将阴茎送进体内的过程，发烫的阴茎刺激着后穴收紧着，几乎不用特意的去调整Matt的阴茎就能擦过自己的前列腺，急剧上升的快感让他的头皮有些发麻。

不知道是谁发出的第一声哼喘，两个的人的节奏开始逐渐的加快。

不过Matt并没有过于主动抬起自己的腰，而只是在对方坐下时，轻轻的抬起将剩下的一节阴茎全部的送入到穴口中。

这无疑让一直在掌握主动权的Orian很是受用。

“你是个听话的宝贝，你可以获得些奖励。”说着他收紧了后穴，大幅度的扭动着腰在Matt的阴茎上操开了自己。

有些发疼的快感，让Matt猛吸了一口气，不过他并没有射出来。

“It's not over yet,baby.”Matt说着舔上了Orian的耳蜗，这场性爱还在继续。

不知道过了多久，Matt和这个刚刚认识不到一个小时的男人几乎同时到达了高潮。

他的眼睛被自己的汗水刺激的有些发疼，一时间有些看不清楚那个坐在自己身上的人从口袋里掏出来一只注射器。

脖子上传来了轻微的刺痛，Matt能觉得自己的意识开始有些模糊，而始作俑者则趴在他的身上，轻吻着他的脸颊。

“嘘，休息一下宝贝，等你醒了，我还有一些其他的规则需要你了解。”

END.


End file.
